Ocean Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: The long-awaited eleventh installment of the Hearts Series. Greece and Japan get their turn!


**Hello everyone! Finally, the Giripan Hearts! I had to start this one over because the original was lost, but I hope you enjoy!**

Heracles lazily traced over his tan heart. He had taken to doing that recently, perhaps to ease his mind that it was whole. Maybe to check if it had cracked or fallen out yet. Or it may have just been something to do with his hands. "Heracles-san! I am sorry I am late!"

Heracles turned to see his friend, Kiku Honda, hurriedly approaching. Kiku's heart was a kind of cream color, like old paper. "I brought sushi. The proper kind." He sat beside the Grecian man and dug the bento out of his bag.

Since Heracles had helped Kiku with his European History homework, he decided to bring him lunch the following day. Heracles was fascinated by Japanese things and had asked for sushi. "Thank you Kiku." He said, his voice soft and sleep-laden.

Heracles claimed he had narcolepsy, but really was a very relaxed person and liked to sleep. It did keep him from getting sent to the office every class period. "How is your day so far?" He asked, breaking the chopsticks evenly.

"Very well." Kiku replied, fetching his own bento. "Alfred-san fell asleep in class today. His is a very loud sleeper, so sensei caught him right away."

Heracles chuckled softly. He had imagined Alfred to be loud at everything! "Ah! I have that manga you leant me." He fished the book out of his satchel. "I really liked it, as you said. Do you… have the next one?"

Kiku nodded "I shall bring it tomorrow." He promised. "You enjoy samurai, Heracles-san?" he asked, as the book was about samurai.

Heracles nodded. "I like anything Japanese."

"I may have to pick up a book on ninja for you then." Kiku teased gently.

Heracles just nodded. Drat… he hadn't picked up on what he meant. Heracles had fallen for Kiku the moment he saw him. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a simple crush… these feelings were too strong! …Right…? Of course, Kiku was a very reserved and proper sort of person and Heracles was very… open… and free. "Do I have time to nap before class starts?" He asked the smaller man.

Kiku checked his watch. "I suppose. I will wake you before class starts."

Kiku had the magical ability to wake Heracles gently. Anyone else would have to scream or slam a book on the desk or douse him with water to get him to wake! All his Japanese friend would have to do was gently shake his shoulder or tell him to wake and his eyes would open. It was strange, but relaxing… Heracles believed it was because his body would prefer to be woken gently and Kiku was the only one to do so. He also dreamed it was because waking up to something you were dreaming about was far more pleasant.

This time, as he slept, he dreamed of the two of them back in Kiku's home country, watching the cherry blossoms. Heracles wanted nothing more than to be around Kiku and have him show him everything about Japan and himself.

This particular dream seemed only to last a moment before the real Kiku was rousing him gently "Heracles-san, time to wake up."

He loved that voice… It was so soothing and kind… He sat up and stretched "Thank you Kiku" He said, as always, before the two of them went back to class. Today though, he added "Would you like to meet me by the stream after school?"

Kiku thought a moment, considering his after school activities, before nodding "Hai. That sounds wonderful. I will meet you there."

Of course, school seemed to drag on forever now that the promise was made. Heracles had no more classes with Kiku in them and it was pure torture, watching the clock tick. He wanted to tell Kiku how he felt… then… maybe… this secret wouldn't hurt so much.

The moment the bell rang, he hurried out of the school-narrowly avoiding Sadiq (He had no time for him today!) and racing to the stream. Heracles liked the stream. It was quiet and peaceful; the perfect place to nap. Sometimes, a cat or two would show up there. Heracles was a cat magnet and had several at home. Thankfully, his mother adored cats as well, and allowed him to keep as many as he could care for. Though he loved cats, he figured they should have owners that had time for them, not split amongst dozens of other cats. Heracles had actually given Kiku a cat. A black and white bob Kiku had named Tama.

"Heracles-san!" Heracles looked behind him to see Kiku jogging towards him. "I couldn't find you at first! You did not say where on the stream to meet."

"Forgive me." Heracles apologized as he sat. "It must have slipped my mind."

Kiku sat beside him. "This is a lovely place." He noted. "Do you come here often?"

Heracles nodded. "Every day." The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the water flow before Kiku spoke up. "So, what did you want to speak to me abou-"

"I love you."

Kiku blinked "C-come again?"

Heracles continued to stare ahead. "I'm pretty sure it's love anyway…" He went on. "It's too strong to be a simple crush… and… every time I see you it just makes my day… better…" He was speaking slowly, in an almost sleepy way. He was careful in choosing his words. "I want to protect you… and… keep you close to me… always… and…" He thought a moment. "I want to… touch and hold you… and… spend time with you… reading manga and… watching movies and… playing with cats and… even just… sitting here, not talking at all." He looked over at Kiku. "Those are just some of my feelings for you."

Kiku looked completely flabbergasted. "I-I… I need to… I have to…" He stood and hurried away.

Heracles watched him go. He felt as though his heart had shattered into a million pieces, never to be fixed again.

Heracles was never one to cry, but when his mother-Helena- saw him moping about, not napping the moment he got home, she knew something was wrong. She sat beside him as he poked at one of his cats, knees curled up to his chest. "I am here to talk if you wish." She told him, her accent heavy and her words careful.

"I… confessed to Kiku…" Heracles murmured. "And he ran away…"

Helena pulled her boy close into her arms. "Maybe… it was not meant to be. Perhaps Eros has other plans for you." She told him, stroking his hair, like she did when he was small.

Heracles just hummed. "I think… I will try to rest for a while before dinner…" He murmured as his mother released him.

She nodded. "If you need anything." She reminded him before going to the kitchen, absentmindedly touching the space where the second piece of her heart should have been.

Helena had lost her piece to Heracles's father, but he ran off with another woman before she could tell him. He had apparently been killed in an accident soon after. Heracles admired his mother for being so strong and wished to be like her. Maybe this was his chance to-

"Tink!"

He froze and looked down at the step. Lying there, almost blending into the carpet, was his half-heart. He gasped and carefully picked it up. It had cracked in a pattern of crashing waves. Heracles stood still, waiting for that tidal wave of emotions to come crashing down on him… but it didn't happen. Heracles blinked. Maybe he was just lucky!

It wasn't until later that night-about 2:30 in the morning- that Heracles realized what had happened.

He had been struck with insomnia.

Two days later and Heracles had still not slept a wink. He had gotten into three fights with Sadiq, snapped at two teachers and walked into three walls and a post. Kiku wasn't at school either, which just made his mood even fouler. Even if the Japanese man hated him, just being near him would be enough to calm him. "Ayah! Watch where you're going!" Heracles glared at the person who he had just run into, but softened upon seeing it was Yao. Yao lived with Kiku. "I'm sorry." Heracles apologized sincerely. "I have not slept in two days."

"Two days? You?" The Chinese man's eyes went wide. "No wonder… you know, I know of a medicine that-." He stopped upon seeing his heart. "Oh! Your heart broke! Is that why?"

"I imagine so." Heracles nodded.

"Kiku has been a pan as well." Yao sighed in exasperation. "He has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out! I have to bring him his homework every day and it really is a pain since we have none of the same classes…" Suddenly, he brightened. "I know! How about you stop by and see him? You are his best friend, I'm sure he'll listen to you!"

Heracles looked away. "I don't know… I think I upset him…"

"Upset him?" Yao asked. "What do you mean?"

"The other day, I confessed my feelings for him…" He said softly, still avoiding looking at the man.

"OH! That explains it!" Heracles looked at him.

"What?"

"Kiku came home the other day blushing and smiling! He didn't tell us anything. He just ran to his room and locked himself in. He came down for dinner, but then his heart broke-." He paused and looked at Heracles's heart again. "Ayah… I am such a fool!" He slapped his forehead.

Heracles's eyes went wide "Did his… break like mine?" He asked hopefully.

Yao smiled. "If you go now, I will tell the office you had to go home due to heart-related stress." He promised.

"Thank you Yao!" Heracles spun around and raced for the door.

Yao chuckled. "So young, aru…"

Heracles rang the doorbell before letting himself in. He knew where the key was and knew Kiku wasn't going to let him in any time soon. He removed his shoes and raced through the house to Kiku's room where he pounded on the door. "Go away! I'm not coming out!" Kiku's muffled voice came from inside.

"Then I'm coming in!" Heracles retorted, pushing on the door-only to find it locked tight.

Lack of sleep had made Heracles an impatient man, so he promptly slammed himself into the door, breaking the frame and letting himself in, where Kiku had hidden himself under the covers of his futon, which he threw back when Heracles burst in. "H-Hera-!" He stammered in shock. "Wh-what are you…?"

Just seeing Kiku immediately relaxed the taller of the two. "I will fix the door." He said, sitting beside his friend. "I was worried… and wanted to give you this." He held out his heart piece. "Yao said yours had broken…" He placed it into his hand. "I am sorry if my confession caught you off-guard… but I have been holding these feelings inside for so long… I couldn't wait for my heart to break."

Kiku squeezed his hand. "Forgive me… for running away. It did surprise me, but… it also made me very happy." He smiled. "I… I feel the same way." He pressed the piece back into his hand before reaching for his own. "Together?"

Heracles smiled and they both fitted the other with their piece. All at once, a feeling of comfort and warmth washed over them. Kiku sighed softly. "I am sorry I was unreasonable. I suppose I shall be returning to school tomorrow."

Heracles smiled, eyes half-open. "Before that… I haven't slept in two days…"

Kiku smiled and patted his lap. "Just this once." He lied.

Heracles laid his head down in Kiku's lap. "Just this once." He lied back and finally fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Any questions, feel free to message me! I will only be writing two more "Official" ones. Please Review~!**


End file.
